The present invention is related to an improved cosmetic structure including a sleeve. An inner circumference of a middle section of the sleeve is formed with an annular stopper section defining a fitting hole. A cock is fitted in the fitting hole to divide the interior of the sleeve into a receiving space and an operation space. A liquid cosmetic is contained in the receiving space. An operation rod having guide blocks and brush hairs is fitted through the cock from the operation space to the receiving space. A controlling collar formed with a spiral groove in cooperation with the guide blocks of the operation rod is fitted around the operation space. By means of turning the controlling collar clockwise or counterclockwise, the operation rod can extend out from the sleeve for doing makeup or retract into the sleeve. The cosmetic of the present invention can be conveniently used with one hand.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional eyelash brush 10. The eyelash brush 10 has a bottle 11 for containing an eyelash grower and a cap 13. The cap 13 has a brush 121 and a stem 12. The brush 121 can be dipped into the eyelash grower and taken out to make up the eyelash. However, when taken out from the bottle 11, the brush hairs of the brush 121 will be stained with a great amount of eyelash grower. A user needs to carefully take out the brush 121 and scrape off the excessive eyelash grower from the brush 121 against the opening 111 of the bottle 11. Then the user can brush the eyelash grower on the eyelashes. Moreover, the user needs to hold the bottle 11 with one hand and pinches the cap 13 with the other hand to do the makeup. This is quite inconvenient.